djs_swrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Yavin IV
Yavin IV was a forest and jungle moon located within the Outer Rim Territories in the Yavin System. It contained a mass of forests and jungles, several old ruins, and six interconnected oceans that covered thirty percent of the moon. The moon's surface was divided into several continent masses, two of them being Starloft and Wetyin. It's landmasses were covered by dense jungles and rainforests, but also contained several swamps. Yavin IV was one of three habitable moons in the Yavin System. History The Old Republic Some Sith decided to head there back in the day to hide or find some folks who were hiding, I don't know. The Sith Exar Kun enslaved the Massassi race and built a temple there using their souls or something. Clone Wars Duel with Asajj Ventress Jedi Commander Anakin Skywalker led a squad of clone troopers onto the planet in search of Asajj Ventress. She ambushed the clones and killed most or all of them, but was defeated by Skywalker and presumed dead. Galactic Civil War Imperial Survey Imperial Naval Intelligence deemed that the Yavin System contained too many hostile environments for even the most dedicated of guerrilla fighters to properly establish a base. This may have been an act of covert espionage by the Alliance itself, as their activities went largely unnoticed on Yavin IV. Early Skirmish with the Endurance An Imperial vessel named The Endurance arrived and detected several hypervelocity cannons being used by the rebellion to shoot down Imperial starships. They succeeded in destroying the cannons and killing several Alliance personnel. Duel on Yavin-IV (Early GCW) The Temple of Exar Kun served as the site for a duel between the Imperial enforcer "Darth" Phage and the Jedi Master Shirk'ah. Rebel troopers arrived and caused a section of the tunnel to cave in, forcing Shirk'ah to evacuate. Phage was supposedly killed in the collapse. Rebel Plans When the Death Star I entered the Yavin System, the Alliance council discussed how to destroy it. Most of the members from far-off locations desired a full scale assault with every capital ship they had, but General Dodonna and the others sought a quicker and more tactical approach. Battle Over Yavin-IV Yavin IV served as a base for the Alliance to Restore the Republic, and was about to be destroyed by the Death Star I, until Luke Skywalker destroyed it. A few months later, Darth Vader and the 501st Legion arrived and attacked the moon. Battle & Evacuation of Yavin IV Prior to the Imperial attack on Yavin IV, a unit of Imperial personnel scanned one of the rebel databases and transferred that information into a data disc. The Alliance sought to prevent them from transferring and then leaving with this information. Whether or not they were successful is unknown, as no known records remain due to Darth Vader's thorough assault and the actions of scavengers in the years thereafter. Members of Renegade Squadron successfully protected a temple against tanks and stormtroopers while preventing the data inside from falling into the hands of a few scout troopers. They bought time for the evacuation efforts, destroyed the temple's control room and then fled the moon. During the aftermath of the battle, a group of rebel jet troopers battled Imperial jet troopers for the possession of several crates of cargo that were located inside of the Great Temple. The Geonosian Caves A secret Geonosian biogenics research lab existed on Yain-IV. The Geonosians there experimented on creatures, including Acklays, Mwis and Klikniks, which were mutated and, in some cases, somehow given Force sensitivity. Seismic activity compromised the base's structural integrity and disabled the holo-generators that had previously hid the entrance to the complex. Minor cave-ins and sporadic power loss resulted in mass chaos throughout. The laboratory's security system and sentry droids went berserk, toxic chemicals leaked in several areas, and a number of Geonosian researchers and security guards went insane. Personnel from the Galactic Empire, the Alliance to Restore the Republic and various third party factions were sent in to loot the Geonosian caves and prevent them from being able to repair the operation. New Republic The Visit to Exar Kun's Temple One of Luke Skywalker's students visited the temple of Exar Kun and began to commune with him. Category:Jungle World Category:Moon Category:Yavin IV Category:Galactic Civil War